


the new status quo

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick thanks Monroe for sticking with him after the Reaper attack. With his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the new status quo

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the grimm kink meme: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=905159#cmt905159

Monroe just wanted to give the middle finger to those bastard Reapers. Blutbaden didn’t run from anybody or anything. So fuck them and their warning; he’d help Nick as much as possible now and do it smiling.

The fact that Nick’s head was currently bobbing between his spread thighs, taking his dick down his throat?

That was just a bonus, he guessed.

Oh geez. He let his head drop back against the couch, Nick humming all around him. He certainly hadn’t been expecting this, hadn’t even seen this coming and maybe he could blame the fact that at one point during the day he had been _knocked unconscious_. He still felt kind of stupid though, that it hadn’t been until Nick had steered him to the couch and dropped to his knees that he had even been remotely aware of where this was going.

And then he had gaped in shock, little hurts and pains from his bruises disappearing as Nick smiled up at him and undid his fly.

This was a hell of a lot better than taking an aspirin.

Nick had pulled his dick out, already half-hard because his body caught on faster than his brain apparently. Nick’s hand had been warm and softer than he’d expected (not that he thought about it before, no siree, never fantasized about Nick’s hands on him not ever). He had a little callous on his trigger finger, little patch of rough as he stroked Monroe, peering up at him behind his eyelashes.

Monroe still had his beer in one hand and automatically took a drink from it. Then he looked back at Nick between his legs, at his dick peeking out from Nick’s fist and took a longer drink before setting the bottle on the side table. Nick was chuckling, eyes crinkling up at the corners and Monroe was about to protest when Nick dipped his head down and kissed the head of his cock.

Oh that pretty mouth.

Monroe’s hips jerked up and Nick let him press the head to his lips, let him prod at his mouth before opening it up and sucking him in. Wet and so warm and Nick knew what he was doing, pressing his tongue right where the head met the shaft. Monroe dug his fingers into the couch cushions as Nick sucked and suckled him, made him feel so good.

He tried not to make too much noise, he wanted to hear it, wanted to hear the noises Nick was making as he sucked him off. Wet, slick noises as he bobbed his head, smacking his lips as he tongued the head. Nick gave a little moan every now and again, as if sucking Monroe off was the best thing ever.

And the smell of it too, Nick’s arousal and lust lurking underneath Monroe’s own scent. Nick wasn’t doing this just because he was grateful. He wanted it, wanted Monroe, was getting off on sucking Monroe’s dick and man, did that just add to the experience. It made Monroe grunt, jerk his hips up a little harder.

Nick just took it, like he was made for it, lips stretched wide around his cock, drool sliding down his chin. With every up thrust of Monroe’s hips, he bobbed his head down and they caught a rhythm that way, Monroe slick sliding past Nick’s lips.

So good, so fucking good. He brought his head back up from where it had fallen, feeling a little punch drunk. He had to see it, had to memorize the sight of Nick Burkhardt, Grimm, sucking his cock. When he glanced down, Nick was staring up at him, only a little ring of blue left in his eyes.

Monroe came down his throat. Nick didn’t pull off, swallowed him down, every last fucking drop. And then he pulled off to lick at Monroe’s still hard dick, little pink tongue swiping at his flesh.

“If this is the new status quo,” Monroe gasped, “Then I would very much like to keep it like this.”

Head laying against his thigh, Nick snorted and pressed a sweet kiss to the side of his shaft.

Monroe wanted to return the favor, wanted to suck Nick off, taste him but his damned lip was barely scabbed over. Monroe was going to make a wild guess and say that Nick wouldn’t be turned on at the sight of blood so that was a no to the reciprocal blow job. Another reason to tell the Reapers to go to hell, ruining Monroe’s very sudden sex life. 

So he made do with hauling Nick onto his lap and wrapping one hand around his hard cock. Nick moaned, tucking his head into Monroe’s neck, rubbing his face against his beard. It made shivers run down Monroe’s spine, that Nick liked his beard, maybe one day might like his fur. He stroked Nick, twisted his wrist and tried to figure out what Nick liked.

The answer seemed to be ‘everything Monroe did’ because Nick was moaning and squirming wantonly on Monroe’s lap, little begging noises pressed into Monroe’s skin. His hips were rocking gently up into Monroe’s fist, so much precome his dick was sliding smoothly in and out. He was jerking in Monroe’s arms, like the pleasure was too much.

With his free hand, he lifted Nick’s face to kiss him sloppy wet, his other hand kept up the movement, kept working Nick closer and closer to orgasm. The kiss melted into something less coordinated, Nick just whining into his mouth. Monroe bit his mouth gently, at his chin and jaw. Rubbed his beard against his mouth, feeling the hair catch at Nick cupid’s bow of a lower lip.

He thumbed the head, stroked down and up again and Nick came, breathing hard against Monroe’s cheek.

Monroe worked him through it, until Nick went limp, pressing his forehead to Monroe’s jaw. He was still rubbing his face back and forth, as if the roughness from Monroe’s beard was too good to leave alone.

They stayed like that in the dim light of his living room, Monroe’s hand cradling Nick’s softened cock as Nick made little murmuring sounds into his throat.

Yeah, Monroe had not seen this coming but damned if it was the best ending of this shitty day. Definitely made up for getting his ass kicked and having to wash his own blood off his car. His other hand stroked idly at the hair at Nick’s nape and Nick stirred, lifting his head.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

“I’m assuming you don’t mean the blow job.”

Nick laughed, sounding surprised, like he hadn’t expect the joke.

“No, for the Reapers.” he paused, pressed a gentle finger to the cut on Monroe’s lip. “For this.”

Monroe captured his hand, kissed the tips of his fingers.

“And I told you, don’t worry about it. We’ll be ready next time.”

Let the Reapers try again. See how well they fared against a Blutbad with something other than himself to protect. Monroe could feel his eyes flash red, his fangs prick at his lips, Nick cuddled safe on his lap. 

Bring it on.


End file.
